


Lessons

by waitingforagoodidea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers is the main ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforagoodidea/pseuds/waitingforagoodidea
Summary: There were some lessons given, but by who?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jebloom83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebloom83/gifts).



> The concept of the story came about before the promos of the Valentine's Day episode. I almost didn't continue it, but this is a gift for my wife.
> 
> I'd really appreciate any feedback on this one.

The tones of a random waltz found on Spotify floated through the empty boardroom as the pair waltzed around the room. The taller of the two was leading the shorter woman around the room, quietly whispering the steps as they went. They were both dressed in the same clothing they had worn to work that morning, and there was still half a foot of room between them.

It may be more accurate to say that the two women conducted an almost passable waltz, though the shorter dancer had improved by leaps and bounds (no pun intended) since they had begun meeting in secret only scant weeks before.

With the music slowing to a stop, the taller of the pair decided it was an excellent time for a break, and walked over to the table they had pushed against the wall. Quickly grabbing one of the available bottles for a drink of water she followed by using a towel she had begun to bring with her to wipe her face and neck, ridding herself of the slight sheen of sweat that had begun to form throughout their dances this evening. She couldn't help herself. She had to ask the question that had been bothering her for weeks - ever since she received the mysterious call and corresponding request.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" The taller brunette asked, turning to face the other woman. It was obvious to her that the shorter woman had little, if any, previous experience with dancing, especially ballroom dancing . She had, however, been pleasantly surprised to see both how hard her student worked and how quickly her student had caught on, especially to the more complicated steps. She was sure that only a few more lessons would be necessary and even then they were more for Maggie's peace of mind rather than for any additional skills she could pass along at this point.

  
\-----

"I've told you, Luthor, that is for me to know until it is absolutely necessary for you to know. Now, can we get back to it?" Maggie could not help but become frustrated. It had been a long two months that the two had been holding these clandestine dance lessons once a week and Maggie was not happy with her progress. In addition she was sure Alex was beginning to suspect something foul was afoot.

The truth was, the closer they got to Valentine's day and the annual NCPD dance the more nervous Maggie became. Lena was an excellent teacher, she was just nervous about disappointing or embarrassing Alex. This was the first year that she was actually attending the dance instead of working overtime. She had drawn the short straw and had to represent the science division.

She had to admit that there were a few bright sides to being forced to attend - first, she got to see Alex dressed up again, second she got to finally see Alex's reaction to her dress uniform, and third she got to show Alex off to all the male pigs (again, no pun intended) that she had to work with day in and out.

Walking over to her phone and the portable speakers she hit the play button again. "Alright. A few more passes around the room and then we can call it a night."

Looking across at the CEO, she saw the now signature smirk cross Lena's face before with an arched eyebrow right before Lena mock bowed prior to taking Maggie into her arms and twirling her around the dance floor yet again.

\-----

Only a few blocks away, a red head was doing her best to control both her paranoid thoughts as well as her temper. Tonight had been the eleventh time that Maggie had turned down plans with her citing overtime at the preceint. The reason for Alex's attempts to control her emotions was directly related to the fact that Alex had decided to surprise her hard working girlfriend with a late dinner of her favourite takeout. Only, instead of finding her at her desk she instead found out that Maggie  
wasn't there and had instead left at 6 o'clock that same evening, some three hours ago.

Now, Alex was used to bad excuses thanks to Kara, but she had never been lied to before by Maggie. Well, unless you count her denial of feelings for Alex which Alex most definitely did not consider to be lying. Mostly. Well, at least not lying to her.

Resolving not to turn to her friends Jack, Jim, or Ben and Jerry, Alex decided instead to see what her sister was up to, if she wasn't out with Lena. After all, she was sure Maggie must have a good reason for her deception.

Right?

\---- 

For her part, Kara was content to have a quiet night to herself after a day full of dodging Snapper and catching one of the metahumans who had arrived from Earth-1 thanks to one of Cisco's experiments. Her phone was on silent thanks to Hank covering the superhero duties for the night.

She had called her girlfriend earlier, only to be told that she was busy with Detective Sawyer. She was sure that Lena and Maggie were up to something, but given that Valentine's Day was coming up, in addition to her self- admitted inability to keep a secret (not that she would ever admit it to Alex or Hank however), she decided that she had no desire to know what the two women were up to. She trusted Lena and Maggie knew she could throw her into space if she hurt Alex. Not that she would actually throw Maggie into space.

Well, maybe just to the edge of the stratosphere.

With a smile and nod to herself Kara made up her mind. The edge of the stratosphere it was. Turning her attention back to the television she wigg bed into the couch cushions and with her new pint of Chunky Monkey settled in for her third viewing of San Junipero.

She was a sucker for a happy ending after all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really do hate writing summaries.

After not being able to reach Kara, despite numerous calls, Alex gave up on her vow not to drink and grabbed a bottle of Jim Beam from one of the hiding spots Kara hadn't yet found. She was continually amazed at how easy it was to hide things from Kara, especially given her sister's x-ray vision. Putting a couple ice cubes in a glass she settled down for a night of drunken rumination centred around Maggie's lies and absences.

It was not even an hour later that a third of the bottle had been consumed and Alex was starting to consider things she never would have allowed herself to think if she were sober. Despite her love for Maggie she had been burned by exes before and had no desire to have yet another partner end their relationship because they had found someone better.

With that thought, Alex threw back the last of this glass, the ice long gone, and moved over to her DEO-issue laptop. If Maggie thought she could cheat on her and not get caught, she had another thing coming.

Opening the program that allowed or cell phone tracking, and warrants be damned she entered Maggie's cell number and sat back to see what cheap hotel her soon to be ex-girlfriend was shacking up with her mistress in. After a few minutes for the search to run, and another glass of Jim drank while staring at her window in contemplation, she heard the beep indicating that the search was complete.

Turning away from the view of the city, she took one look at the laptop screen before grabbing her service weapon and tucking it into the back of her jeans. Shrugging on her leather jacket she headed for her destination.

L-Corp.

\-----

Meanwhile, Lena and Maggie had just completed their lessons for the night and were back in Lena's office sitting on the couch enjoying a pint of craft beer - Maggie's addition to the nights since Lena had refused payment. She had, after learning that Lena was sorely uneducated in the definition of good beer, been bringing different craft varieties each week. This week she had brought along an oatmeal stout from Montreal - it wasn't as refreshing as a lighter beer, but it had plenty of flavour.

Maggie noted that Lena had also begun to stock various snack foods that would complement beer - she supposed it was a good idea not to drink on an empty stomach.

Both Maggie and Lena were on their second pint when they began to trade stories of when they had found out Kara was Supergirl which led into some of the rediculous stories and excuses they had been told by Alex and Kara in an attempt to cover up Kara's other identity.

Lena was in the middle of retelling a story involving Hank attempting to act as Kara, after they had been dating for a few months.

"I knew then and there that it wasn't Kara. She did turn red and stammer when I brought up intimate details, but she had grown out of that after the first month. I can only imagine what Hank was thinking When I was telling him what I wanted to do to Kara that night. He still won't look me in the eye."

After recovering from the laughter caused by that mental image, Maggie realized that it really had become quite late and that she should be getting home. Smiling to herself she thought that maybe she would even be able to surprise Alex at home. Rising to her feet she looked at Lena with a suddenly serious look on her face, her dimples nowhere to be seen.

"From the bottom of my heart, thank you for helping me with this. I know I may not always appear grateful, but I truly am. Growing up I never thought I would get the chance to attend something like this as I truly am, and definitely not with someone as amazing as Alex on my arm."

Propping up her arm on the couch Lena returned the look, equally as serious.  
"I know what you mean. From the moment I laid eyes on Kara I knew she was "the one." Sighing deeply, Lena continued. "But once I found out she was Supergirl l knew there was no chance for me. I mean why would a Super ever date a Luthor? But Kara saw through all of that - she saw me. She saw what we could be. I thank whoever is out there every day that Kara entered my life."

Immediately after Lena finished her statement both women were suddenly distracted by a commotion outside Lena's office.

"Let me in Dammit! I know she's in there!"

\------  
Across town, Kara had moved on to her second course - two dozen pot stickers delivered by her favourite restaurant. Wiggling back into the couch, with her pot sliders balanced on to of a throw pillow she hit play on her next feel good pick of the night.

"There is a secret test hidden within the SAT..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, and especially with this story, comments, kudos, and suggestions are welcome.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I guess angst had to happen eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But remember, I am a big fan of happy endings.

The yelling only increased in both volume and frequency. Both women quickly stood with Maggie quickly reaching for her service weapon and Lena considering calling out for Supergirl or using her panic room. Both women realized who was yelling at the same time, locking eyes.

"Alex."

Lena put her index finger to her lips and motioned for Maggie to hide before walking to her office door. Testing her hand on the handle Lena took a deep breath before she made any further movement to open the door.

However, before she could open the door it swung open quickly followed by a red headed tornado. Unfortunately, Lena was unable to get out of the way of the door and the edge caught her forehead, leaving her crumbling to the floor unconscious, blood flowing freely from an open wound on her forehead.

"You lying bitch where are you?!"

From across the room Maggie could see that Alex was raving like a mad woman - she had never seen Alex quite like this before. Stepping out of the shadows where she had hidden at Lena's request, Maggie came to a stop with her hands out to her sides, palms toward Alex - she didn't know if Alex was armed, and with her in this state she didn't want to take any chances. Looking over towards the collapsed CEO she knew she needed to get her medical assistance ASAP, but to do that she would need to deal with Alex first.

"Danvers, it's just Lena and I here honey. I'm not sure what you think I've done, but I promise you I've never lied to you."

"Stop!"

Alex began pacing the room bringing her hands up to her hair which allowed Maggie to see that she was, in fact, armed.

"You've now lied to me twice tonight! I went by the station to surprise you and they told me that you had left at six. Now I know you knew I wanted to see you, and yet you didn't call or text. I was worried you were lying dead in an alley somewhere so I pinged your phone. To my surprise it had you here.

In _Lena's_ office!

One of the security guards downstairs kindly told me you've been here weekly at night for months. I get cheating on me. Every one of my exes did it - why should you be any different? But with Lena - my sister's _girlfriend_? This is going to _kill_ her and you are both lucky that I don't want be sitting in a jail cell when my sister finds out that Lena cheated on her with you or I'd beat you both right now."

Pointing her finger at Maggie, Alex continued. "And you, I never want to see you again!"

Turning on her heel, Alex left the CEO's office leaving Maggie behind her, in a daze wondering what in hell just happened. Quickly coming back to her senses, she grabbed her cell phone and called for an ambulance. Praying that Lena would be okay she settled in for the wait and made the one call she was dreading.

\-----

Across town, Kara was just drying her eyes after seeing Lucy and Amy's reunion when she heard sirens in the general area of L-Corp. Looking at her phone she saw numerous missed calls from both Maggie and Alex. Pressing on the name at the top of the missed calls list she waited for the woman on the other side to answer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed the Bard, get more treats.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may end up sleeping on the couch after my anti-angst wife reads this chapter. A happy ending will get here eventually, I promise!

The steady beeping was the only sound in the private hospital room. Maggie, along with Kara, was sitting beside Lena's bedside, waiting for the brunette to wake up.

As an added precaution, Maggie had requested and received permission to have NCPD officers posted both at the entrances to the hospital and at Lena's door. Given Lena's family history the NCPD had taken the unprecedented step of sending SWAT officers trained in dealing with alien and Cadmus threats, just in case anyone was to learn of Lena's incapacity and want to take advantage.

Maggie had gone one step further and put a ban in place keeping Alex out of the hospital, a decision Kara had supported once Maggie had told her what had transpired.

Maggie had been prepared to attempt to keep Kara from going after Alex, instead she found herself fighting to keep Kara from collapsing in despair. Her final act had been to put in a call to Hank. He needed to know that the agent who was effectively his second in command was acting erratically and that both she and Supergirl were unavailable should an issue arise. She had been thanked by Hank in his typical stoic manner, after which he had promised to send his best after Alex.

Now, she was sitting on one of the reasonably comfortable chairs in the room (she guessed being a VIP in National City had a few perks) watching over Kara as she held Lena's hand and waited for her to wake up.

The doctor had already been in with the results of the MRI, CT scan, and x-rays (run twice at Kara's insistence) and had informed them that there didn't appear to be any permanent damage. He couldn't give them an exact time when Lena would wake, saying only that she would wake when she was ready.

Since the doctor had left, three hours earlier, Kara had not moved one inch, other than to rub her thumb across the top of Lena's hand. She sat, watching Lena, muttering under her breath what Maggie would bet her entire paycheck was a series of Kryptonian prayers. She had heard Rao mentioned multiple times.

"Why?"

Maggie was startled out of her thoughts by the quiet question from the superhero. "Why did it have to be Lena? Why did Alex do this? What could possibly have been going through her mind when she stormed into the room?"

Kara's voice had been increasing steadily since her questions began, until she ended at a volume Maggie was sure would have a nurse in the room if she continued. "I don't know Kara. Hank has the DEO hunting her right now and once they find her we will get some answers as to what the hell happened tonight. Until that happens I'm here for both you and Lena for whatever either of you need." With that, Kara sat back into her seat and began to silently cry, her tears falling freely.

While she had been used to a lot of heartbreaking moments as a police officer, both in Gotham and here in National city, nothing could have prepared her for the sight of a superhero crying over the prone frame of her unconscious girlfriend.

\-----

Meanwhile, the subject of the DEO's newest manhunt was sitting on the beach, her cellphone long taken apart and thrown away, a bottle of whiskey beside her while she looked out at the waves crashing against the shore.

Picking up the bottle, she toyed with the still-sealed cap, debating whether or not to start on this bottle as well. She was sobering up, albeit very slowly, and along with the the hangover that was steadily building came the growing memories of what she had said and done while at L-Corp.

In her still intoxicated state, she didn't hear the agents behind her, but she did hear J'onn's voice clearly, along with the disappointment he made no effort to hide.

"Alexandra Danvers. You are under arrest for the assault of Lena Luthor and for destruction of property..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeding the author makes her write faster... *grin*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds out what happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer to the end of the angst.

Alex had seen the DEO cells before. She hadn't seen them from this perspective however, and certainly not for this length of tire. The last guard who checked on her and brought her a bottle of water let her know that it was almost noon the next day.

While her mouth felt disgusting, Alex's mind had returned to completely sober and she remembered almost everything from the night before. She remembered storming into L-Corp, past the security guards and into Lena's office where she ripped into Maggie before leaving to find another drink. She also remembered shattering her brand new phone so that no one could find her.

She was surprised that she hadn't heard from Kara yet. She knew her chances with Maggie were now non-existent, after all she had already used her "one". She was not above begging however, As far as she was concerned she could just pass off her comments to Maggie as drunken stupidity. What she didn't know was why she was still in this cell - despite sobering up no one was willing to talk to her, not even to tell her why she was in a DEO cell.

The last thing she remembered was deciding to go and watch the waves, and then J’onn was there and she was being arrested. She just couldn't remember why he said she had been tracked down and arrested.

"Ah, Agent Danvers. It's nice to see that you appear to have regained your faculties."

Alex hadn't heard J'onn enter the room, but she definitely heard the disdain in his voice. Rising to her feet she approached the edge of the cell, and her commanding officer.

"I'm not surprised that it has taken you this long to come to, given the condition that we found you in. You are relieved of duty and are to be confined here for the foreseeable future. Vasquez is going to your apartment to pick up the necessities that you may need."

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to one of the security panels on the wall. "I have no idea how much of last night you actually remember, but I thought visual proof would be the best in this case."

Pressing a button, the screen in Alex's cell came to life, showing the exterior of   
L-Corp. Alex was able to see her approach to the building along with her shattering one of the glass doors when it was locked, and continuing to the stairs with a security guard chasing after her. The feed then changed to a camera outside Lena's office. Thankfully, there was no audio but she remembered every horrible word she said to Maggie regardless.

She then watched herself fight off the guards and storm into Lena's office ready to confront both women. With a gasp she realized why she hadn't remembered seeing Lena in the office - seeing the formidable woman crumpling to the ground at the base of the door made her heart rise into her throat and then plummet to the bottom of her stomach. Sitting down, she finally realized what she had done, why she was in this cell, and the potential gravity of her actions.

"As you can see Agent Danvers, this is the basis for your arrest for the assault of Ms. Luthor. At this time we are waiting for Ms. Luthor to regain consciousness to determine if she would like to press charges. Both Ms. Danvers and Detective Sawyer are with her at the hospital, a hospital which you have been banned from, even if you were to somehow escape from this cell."

With news of Lena’s continued unconsciousness and being banned from the hospital, and knowing the effect this was having on her sister - knowing that she was the cause of her pain - was more than Alex could bear. Tears streaming from her eyes she realized her actions may have cost her sister, her girlfriend, likely her whole family.

The only thing that could help her now was it Lena was okay. Readjusting on the hard bed in the cell, Alex brought her knees to her chest and prayed that Lena would be alright and that all three women would somehow forgive her.

\-------

Meanwhile, at the hospital the steady beeping of Lena's monitors continued without pause, a fact that Maggie was thankful for as she had sent Kara to get food. With her metabolism, if Kara didn't eat soon Lena would wake to a passed-out superhero.

Suddenly Lena's monitors began to beep more frequently and Maggie saw her trying to open her eyes.

"That's it! I'm here Lena. Kara will be so happy to see your beautiful eyes open again. Come on Luthor. You can do it!"

All of a sudden Maggie felt a woosh of air behind her and knew Kara had heard her.

"I'm here honey, let me see those beautiful eyes."

Seeing Kara holding Lena's hand while looking down at her with such love and hope made Maggie think of Alex - what had she been thinking? Did she know what she had done? Would she be able to forgive Alex for what she had done? She decided that she would follow Kara and Lena's lead on this. If they were able to forgive Alex she would do her best to as well.

Hearing a whispered "Kara" come from the bed Maggie looked up and saw Kara kissing Lena's cheek, crying in relief. After a few more minutes, and with the help of dimmed lighting, Lena's eyes finally opened.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeding the author makes writing go faster, lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the hospital we go...

She had no idea how long she had been asleep for, since there were no windows in the area where the cells were kept. Looking around she noticed that there were fresh clothes laid out for her.

Thankful to get out of the clothes that smelled like day-old alcohol, Alex quickly changed into the clothes that included black jeans and black mock-neck tactical shirt. Sitting back down on the bed, her thoughts quickly turned towards her sister, Lena, and Maggie.

She had no idea how Lena was doing, as she hadn't been given any other information than that which had been passed on by J'onn. The guards that had come in had nothing to share with her other than a glare.

Although she was no longer a religious person she knew that she had screwed up, so she prayed to every deity she could think of that things would somehow work out.

\------

At the hospital Lena had regained consciousness and been looked over by the doctors, and was now awaiting her release papers. She was under no illusions that Kara would be overprotective of her, especially with her concussion diagnosis. What she hadn't expected was for Maggie to still be there with her. Now that she had been given the all clear to leave, she asked the question that both women had been skillfully evading (surprisingly well in Kara's case).

"What happened? The last thing I remember was talking with Maggie after finishing up our lessons for the day. Then there was nothing." Finishing her question Lena watched the look that was exchanged by Maggie and Kara.

Clearing her throat Maggie began to recite the same summary of events she had given J'onn when she called him.

"After our conversation, we heard yelling outside the office and realized it was Alex yelling. You told me to hide, and before you could open the door Alex pushed it open, the door hit your head and caused you to fall to the ground unconscious. After she stormed past you she had some words for me and left.

She has been arrested by the DEO and is being held in one of its cells. And no, before you ask neither Kara or I have been by to see her. We were both more worried about you to even think about going to the DEO to deal with her."

Lena could see the exhaustion and pain in Maggie's eyes when she finished the story.

"Do we know why she did what she did?"

This question Kara moved to answer before Maggie. "Alex has always had a love-hate relationship with alcohol. She partied a little too much in college and it was only her high level of intelligence that saw her graduate. Once I found out about her issues I had her promise to cool it with the drinking."

Looking down at her hands, Kara continued, "And she had cut it back - I hardly saw her drinking anymore until she was trying to come to grips with being gay." Kara stopped before looking at Maggie.

"You had nothing to do with tonight. Alex has a bad history with being cheated on, then dumped. Almost every boyfriend she had cheated on her, except her grade 2 boyfriend. He ended up moving away. I can see why she may have jumped to conclusions and she has a lot to answer for - the drinking, assaulting Lena, destruction of property, and violating both of your privacy."

Looking between Maggie and Lena, Kara moved to the last part of her speech.

"The two of you are the ones that have been most wronged by Alex. I will follow your lead on what you want to do.

Lena, I know J'onn is waiting for you before formal charges are laid. He was thinking of assault and destruction of property. Maggie, I can't even begin to guess how you may feel right now. I'm betting by now that J’onn has told her what she has done and she has likely assumed that she has lost you.

I am planning to see her later, but Maggie, despite all she has done she is my sister. If you don't want to fix things with her then don't come to see her. If you don't want to see her I understand completely. Just don't give her false hope by going to see her then ending it. She is already assuming it is over, if I know her."

Finishing her ramble, Kara moved to sit beside Lena on the hospital bed. "And you, my love, I will support whatever decision you make. Just don't ask me to throw her into space. Eliza would kill me."

Chuckling to herself, Lena slowly shook her head, cognizant of her concussion, and pulled Kara to lay beside her.

Looking over at Maggie, Lena could see the detective was deep in thought, so deep in thought that she didn't say goodbye before exiting the room, presumably to think about her next steps and if she would see Alex.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this will end up with a happy ending. If not, I've been informed I'll be sleeping on the couch LOL.
> 
> As always comments, suggestions, and kudos are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex speaks with Kara and Lena and we find out if Maggie will give her another chance.

Alex was physically and mentally exhausted.

Over the past hours she had been visited by Kara and Lena, the latter ultimately declining to press charges as long as Alex agreed to never touch alcohol again, and agreed to participate in some L-Corp community outreach events targeting at-risk youth.

Seeing Kara had been difficult to say the least. She knew how much pain she must have caused her sister by her actions, and that she likely would not be able to fix things as easily or as quickly as she would have liked. The conversation was cathartic however and by the end, despite her fears, she could see that eventually she would be able to get back to where she and Kara had been before her bender.

Alex had taken one look at Lena, seeing the bruises on her face along with the stitches and had begun to cry silently, the tears streaming down her face while waiting for whatever punishment Lena chose to dole out. In the end, Lena, in addition to the outreach and the vow to forego alcohol, had made her promise to seek help - a therapist that dealt with situations such as Alex’s had already been contacted and was awaiting Alex’s call to set up the first appointment.

The meeting had been long and emotional and at the end of it all Alex had wanted to do was hug her sister and go back to her apartment. Unfortunately, J'onn had kept her in the cell at the DEO for a few more hours after Kara and Lena left. Alex was sure he was doing it out of spite and a desire to punish her further.

The one person she had been hoping to see walk around the corner to her cell never did make that walk.

Maggie.

Once J’onn came to release her from the cell that evening, and there still had been no word from Maggie, she knew that there was little to no hope that their relationship, as wonderful as it had been, could be salvaged.

Wanting to give Kara and Lena their space, she decided to make the long walk home to her apartment, the chilly night making her thankful for the leather coat that Susan had chosen to add to the belongings she chose from Alex's apartment. Dressed all in black she knew that female or not she was an imposing figure and therefore was not worried about any issues on the way home.

Alex was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear, nor did she pay any attention to, the black sports car pulling up to idle slightly ahead of her. In fact, when she did finally pay attention to her surroundings, the sound of her name being called came from behind her.

From a very familiar voice.

Wondering to herself if there were such a thing as an auditory mirage, she kept walking, intent on drowning her sorrows in Ben and Jerry's. At least there the only risk was to her waistline.

"Danvers!"

Hearing her name called again, Alex stopped walking but did not turn around, fearing that if she did she would discover that she had, in fact, been hearing things.

"It's me. You can turn around, I promise."

Deciding to trust her ears she slowly turned to face the woman she hoped, and prayed, was truly behind her. Once she had finally finished turning she actually reached down and pinched her leg, wanting to make sure that she wasn't seeing things along with hearing things. The familiar pain assured her that she was not dreaming in any way.

Maggie was there.

In front of her.

She was wearing dark blue jeans with a black leather coat and her hair down over her shoulders. Illuminated as she was by the streetlights, Alex thought she had never seen a more beautiful sight.

Slowly, tentatively, she approached Maggie, not wanting to somehow scare her away.

"I'm so so so sorry. I don't know if there is any way for me to ever apologize enough. There are no excuses for my behaviour and I promise you I will never stop trying to make it up to you. You have been so good to me and I had no reason to doubt you yet I still did."

A raised hand from the darkly dressed detective stopped any further rambling from Alex, no matter how cute the rambling may have been.

"Alex. Stop. I had a long conversation with Kara at the hospital and I have somewhat of an understanding of why you did what you did. I'm not excusing it, and you have a lot of grovelling to do with me, Kara, Lena, and your coworkers at the DEO. That being said, I'm willing to give you another chance but there are terms, starting with you and I emptying your apartment and office of any and all alcohol.”

Taking a deep breath Maggie continued.

“I made a promise to Kara that I would not come and see you without being sure that I was willing to give you, give us, another chance. We have a lot to do, a lot to deal with, but so help me Alexandra Danvers, you are still imbedded deeply in my heart."

Shortly before Maggie finished speaking Alex had finally reached her, and now only a few inches separated the women, both with tears clearly shining in their eyes, each afraid to reach out to the other.

Finally, Maggie reached out and pulled Alex towards her, into her arms for an embrace that neither woman thought they would ever experience again.

A mumbled "I love you" was heard shortly before Maggie broke the embrace and, her hand in Alex’s, led Alex to her car and to their future.

Together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. I hope you enjoyed the ride. 
> 
> This is the end of the story, though there will be two epilogues - one Sanvers and one Supercorp.
> 
> I'm hoping to have both epilogues up this weekend, but the Sanvers epilogue will be written first.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought!


	8. Epilogue pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for part one of the epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been forever since I updated. I've had a lot going on professionally and personally.

Things had finally calmed down, and Lena had been out of the hospital for weeks now.

Alex had voluntarily dumped all alcohol from the apartment, an action that had gone a long way towards repairing her relationships with both Kara and Maggie.

The therapist Alex had been seeing, in addition to AA meetings multiple times a week, had helped her to deal with a lot of the issues plaguing her - issues she had never before acknowledged, let alone dealt with. Surprisingly, not all of the issues dealt with Jeremiah's absence.

Over the past weeks Alex had also been learning more about Maggie as they were delving into conversations beyond the superficial - conversations previously held that were well suited for bars and playing pool. Learning about Maggie's hopes, fears, and wishes for the future helped Alex to more fully envision a future for the two of them, one that included all the corny things she once scoffed at - the white dress, the white picket fence, and the 2.5 kids.

While she knew it was still to soon to hope for more, especially with what had occurred, Alex was excited to accompany Maggie to the NCPD dance. She knew how important it was to Maggie to finally be bringing someone with her.

She had also made plans for after the dance - the money she dropped at La Perla could have fed Kara for a month. She was hopeful that it would be worth it once Maggie saw what she was wearing - both the dress and what was hidden beneath the dress. Smiling to herself in the mirror as she applied the last of her makeup, Alex also thought of the other purchases she had made on her day off - purchases she never would have known to make if she were not having the more intimate conversations with Maggie. Intimate conversations that included topics such as both Alex's and Maggie's fantasies.

\----

Maggie was putting the finishing touches on her own outfit. She had chosen to follow along with many of her male colleagues, and a few of the female officers as well, and wear her dress uniform. She knew Alex was not expecting it and she could not wait to see the other woman's reaction.

There was also one other advantage the dress uniform had over a dress. The pants allowed her to pack, something she had not had an opportunity to do in quite a while.

Her last two girlfriends had no interest but she was sure that Alex would wholeheartedly embrace the opportunity, given recent conversations. She also knew that being pressed up against Alex would likely mean a frustrating night for herself. However, she was determined to put Lena's dance lessons to use, she hadn't spent all those nights learning for no reason after all. After all, at least some good should come from the situation after all.

Adjusting the package in her pants she examined herself from multiple angles. Only once she was sure that none of her fellow officers could tell anything was different did she make the final checks to her makeup and hair.

No longer wanting to wait to see Alex she grabbed her phone, wallet, and keys and headed out to pick up her date.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I want to write an April fools day story but can't think of any ideas. Any ideas would be great!


	9. Sanvers Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited Sanvers Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is - the end. Thank you everyone for the comments and encouragement :)

It truly had been a long road back to earning the trust of her family and friends. Surprisingly (or not) it had taken longer for the other agents at the DEO to forgive her than any of her friends and family. Ultimately it took a "group training" session for everyone to finally bury the hatchet and move on from seeing one of their superior officers tanked and abusing a civilian.

As an aside, Pam had been advised by a certain Martian father figure that the training room would be occupied that day followed quickly by an inquiry as to how Pam was feeling. Having not gotten where she was only on her looks, Pam enjoyed her sick day, not wanting to see either the results of the training session, or the paperwork that would result therefrom if she were there.

Everyone had been surprised, and begrudgingly impressed, when Alex came to work the next day, albeit with a limp, a sling for her left arm, and an impressive shiner (the shiner courtesy of Winn). Although he had apologized, stammering right after hitting her, Alex knew that he had become close to Lena over their shared background and viewed her almost as a sister rather than just a friend.

Now, on the first anniversary of her release from the DEO Alex wasn't sure what to expect from Maggie. Kara and Lena had explained that they wanted nothing to do with any remembrance of the assault - they had moved past it as a family and wanted to leave it in the past rather than dredge it up every year.

Maggie had been true to her promise and had taken Alex back.

That didn't mean that it wasn't a long road filled with late nights filled with long conversations, but Maggie was at least giving her a chance.

Alex took that chance with both hands and refused to let go. She was not going to lose Maggie over her stupidity - the memory of her time alone in the DEO cell was still fresh in her mind.

Alex was also smart enough to recognize that any advancements in their relationship would have to happen at Maggie's speed - she needed to earn Maggie's trust back and she focused on earning that trust day after day and hour by hour. While she still had the voice in her head trying to convince her to drink, it had shrunk significantly to the point that she could easily ignore it most days. On the days she couldn't a call to Maggie was enough to easily silence the voice.

Walking up to her apartment after work, Alex wasn't sure what to expect. Not living with Maggie (part of the relationship repair) meant she never knew if Maggie would be waiting for her.

Opening her door, Alex's senses struggled to take in everything.

First was hearing - she heard the smooth musical notes and low voice of her favourite jazz singer.

Second was smell - she smelled the scent of an italian dinner including her favourite, garlic bread.

The third was the most awe-inspiring, requiring Alex to turn to properly take in her transformed apartment. The fairy lights strung along her ceiling complemented the various lit candles laid throughout the apartment.

Alex was so engrossed in reviewing her apartment she didn't hear Maggie enter and walk up behind her.

When Alex turned she couldn't keep the tears from her eyes as Maggie was kneeling before her in a new tailored suit, a ring box open before her, sparkling in the candlelight.

Maggie's dimples were on full display before she spoke.

"So, what do you say Danvers, marry me?"

 ---

fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue it?
> 
> As always, comments, kudos, and suggestions are welcome.


End file.
